A Fnaf Story
by thediamondjakoozie
Summary: Me trying to make a lore based story mainly based on mat pat's final Fnaf theory and some of my own thoughts. I never read the books so the character's personality might be off.
1. chapter 1

**This is my take on trying to make a story out of the lore. It is based on some of my thoughts on the games and on mat pat's latest theory on fnaf. some extra things fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon also i never read the books so this is just how i think the charcters would act.**

 _*sometime in the past*_ He could not belive it. He just murdered someone.. and got away with it. Not only that but he felt... alive. He just killed Henry's daughter but he felt no remorse for Henry or his daughter, it was odd. As he continued to drive away he dident notice a quite slender thing lay down by the corpse.

 _*in the present*_ William Afton was just finishing his latest creation, with a little help from Henry who did not know what it was going to be used for something besides entertaning. He called them "Funtime" animtronics. He had so much fun killing kids that he decided to make animtronics that would mass murder them. He had already bought the building and added a few more "features" to the animatronics to help the child killing.

"Everything is on schdule" said Afton to himself. Indeed it was, Henry and him were ready to open up the new location and they just needed to tie up a few last ends with the board of directors(I dont know alot about this stuff so if im wrong correct me and i will fix it).

'ding dong' He waited a little after, then he heard his only daughter, Elizabeth.

"Daddy! It's for you, its Henry and a director of the board."yelled Elizabeth to William

"Right on time." he wispered to himself "Coming!" as he went to meet up with them.

"Thank you, Elizabeth why dont you go bug Tommy(My name for the crying child of fnaf 4)"

"Ok, bye!" she said as she ran off

"Hello gentlemen, lets continue the meeting in my office, I trust you have gotten the blueprints i have sent you." said Afton as he led them to his office.

"Yes I have and i must say that ' _There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those'." answered the director_

 _"She can dance, she can sing! She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream."_

 _"With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr Afton."_

 **A/N: Thats ch.1. If there is something i should fix leave a review. I hope I did a good enough job. If you could not tell I am using mat pat's final time line and im trying to keep it close to the lore, I had to check the wiki like 4 times to make sure I got somethings right, then it dident save so I put together this shorter version. Bye for now and keep reading.**


	2. 2

**Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon. If i did something wrong feel free to correct me.**

"So what was it you were wondering about?" asked William keeping a neutral face.

"We were wondering about the features such as 'Misdirect and parental tracking/ voice sync?"asked the director suspeciously.

"William, What the *!?" questioned Henry as they all got in William's office

"I can ensure you they all serve a good purpose I guess I just gave them misleading names, the,voice sync is to calm down a child with a familier voice, the tracking is so if a child gets lost they can help them find their parents." explained William

"I see, thank you for clearing that up but, what about the misdirect?" questioned the director.

"In case someone suspicious looking, is looking for the room where everyone is at , To accompny this I will start working on a way to link them up to a criminal database." Afton quickly covered up 'But that actually sounds like a good idea, mabye I will put that into a differant set of animatronics' he thought to himself

"With all that cleared up we have no other reason of preventing the opening of this location, just sign here and it will be good to go." the director said as he got out a clipboard from his briefcase. Both William and Henry both went ahead and signed it and bid him on his way.

"Wow, William next time make your intentions more obvious next time, I was worried when he contacted me about that." Henry told Afton after they went back inside to start packing up the animatronics into the garage so they would be ready to move the next day. After a moment of silence Henry asked "Will, you are going to use the features in a good way, right?" to Afton

"Of course! Either way they would most likely not even be able to hurt anyone anyway!" answered William. Henry wanted to belive him but he knew he was completly lying. What happened a week later convinced him for good...

 **A/N: There we go, chapter 2 is now done and on the same day as chapter 1 too. also even though it is mostly based on Mat Pats timeline im going to change things a little bit in this story like I belive the fnaf 5 minigame thing came then fnaf 4 then after that william sent micheal to "fix" his daughter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon.** **Welcome back. Lets get this going now. Sorry, it took so long School Just started back from Christmas break and I was busy.**

 _*1 week later*_ It was a week later and Circus Baby's Pizza World was open for its first day.

"lets see everything is good and in place." said William as he checked off his checklist. "hopefully some 'experiments' will go just as well" he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Will!" greeted Henry as he walked into the restaurant carting some final supplies into the restaurant. " I see you have everything in place, hows it feel, opening up a new location?" asked Henry.

"It feels quite unique, I guess you could say." answered William. "Well Jennifer(I don't know if their is an official name for his wife or even if its confirmed he has a wife but as I said going off of Game Theory) and the kids should be here soon." He said.

As soon as he said that they saw her and the kids walking thorough the front door. "Hello dear.""Hi Dad" Jennifer and the kids said simultaneously to William. "Hello to you too, Henry" Jennifer added.

"Hello dear" Greeted William "Now kids remember do not visit any of the animatronics alone, got it?" Asked William to the Kids (in case you did not know they include Michael, Elizabeth, and Tommy)

"Yeah Yeah, Dad you have told us that like 10 times This week" complained Michael who was getting tired of the consistent reminders.

"Well, I need to make sure you guys know, Especially you Elizabeth, I know how much you like circus baby." explained William "Well, its time to open up and let the customers in." said William as he opened up shop.

 ***2 hours later***

"Come on guys, Let's go see Baby!" pleaded Elizabeth to her brothers who were busy playing in the arcade, Micheal cause he was bored, and Tommy to win a certain something (hint hint wink wink) with tickets.

"Nah, the arcade here is the only thing sort of fun at the most"Replied Micheal as he shot another basket in the Basket ball game "Yes, Got the 5,000 point jackpot" screamed Micheal in victory.

"Well what about you Tommy?" She questioned.

"You go on ahead, I just need a few more tickets and I can finish my collection and get the Fredbear plush!" Exclaimed Tommy in response.

"Why do you even want it, honestly it's kinda creepy?" questioned Elizabeth, looking at the plush over at the Prize Corner(just assuming they would have one) "Wait... I think it's looking at you!" she said to Tommy as she turned toward Tommy, away from the plush.

"Really!?" exclaimed Tommy as he turned around to look. "No I think you imagined it" replied Tommy as they both turned around to see it was facing forward.

"Well I guess I will meet you over at Baby's stage!" Exclaimed Eliza (getting tired of writing Elizabeth every time) as she ran to circus baby's stage

3 minutes later*

"Here you go kid a fredbear plush" said the employee who honestly did not want to be here.

"Thank You!" cried Tommy as he happily took the plush to go find Eliza over at Baby's show. **_"She's in danger"_** said a mysterious voice out of no where "Huh? Wh-who said th-that?" cried Tommy softly. **_"It's Me_** ,(The Real) ** _Fredbear, Listen Tommy, you must hurry, Elizabeth is in danger!"_** Cried Psychic friend Fredbear (He's here, He's There, He's everywhere, who you gonna call?) "o-ok" he said as he started running toward Baby's stage. "Hey Elizabeth, are yo- AHHHHHHHH!

 **A/N Again sorry about the lack of updates i was pretty distracted. Either way if any of you got the reference I put in, good job. I'll try to update more, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon**

*1 week later*

Ever since the accident it had been tense and sad over the Afton house. William had put all focus into his "work". Tommy had become a mess of tears and relied on his "friends" more than before and had frequent _Nightmares_. Micheal tried to play it off like nothing was wrong but was still incredibly sad, whether he admitted it or not. To deal with it he had started to develop a problem of bulling his brother, which made Tommy's problem even worse.

*3 months later*

 _knock knock knock_

 ** _"He's locked you in your room again, Don't be scared I am here with you"  
_** _sniffle_ "thank you fredbear" said Tommy wiping away a tear as he said it. He then walked over to hug his plushies " thank you my friends". He then walked over to the door as he started banging the door. "Mike! Let me out!" He cried as tears once again started pouring out until he fell down crying.

 _ **"Tomorrow is Another day"**_

 _ **"Welcome Back Tommy"**_ cried out a Demonic _nightmarish_ voice.  
"oh no..." Tommy wimpered as he sat up and saw he was back in _the room_ with _them._

 **A/N: yeah I forgot about this story so here you go. I hope it excels your expectations.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry that last chapter was so short hope this will make up for it!  
Also FnaF is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

*Meanwhile*

"Cmon honey, please come out..." cried Jennifer, tring to convince William to come out of his office.  
"Will you just let me be!?" he yelled out in response through his anger.  
"NO! What is so important that you have to ignore your entire family!?" Screamed Jennifer out of pure anger, finally tired of William's s***.  
"You know what!? How about I show you!?" William shouted through the door with all his built up anger, planning on finally getting rid of this nucianse he called his wife. 'This is my chance. Once I get rid of her I can finally work in peace' he thought to himself.  
"What do you mean?" asked his wife out of pure shock, not expecting William to actually open up. 'knowing William he is not going to actually show me anything important.  
"Just follow me..." he said ominously as he opened the door and led her into an elevator...

*Back with Tommy*

 _ **"Cm'on Tommy, you know that we will get in eventually"**_ taunted a nightmarish bunny standing at the other side of the closed door.  
"G-g-go aw-w-way..." Tommy whimpered through his terror.  
 _ **"See ya later Tommy, you have company..."**_ taunted the rabbit once more as he left back down the hall.  
"Oh no... Freddy!" Tommy yelled as he turned back and shined the flashlight just in time to get rid of the 'Freddles' before the nightmarish bear would have appeared. "1 more hour..." He said in relief looking at the clock.  
 _Thump Thump  
_ "Chica" Tommy whispered to himself as he ran to the right to the right door and held it closed for a solid 5 minutes before running to check on foxy.

*50 minutes of running, door slamming, screaming, and flashes*

"5 more minutes left..." he said to himself as he held the door closed from bonnie right outside.  
 _ **"Don't count your eggs before they hatch kid..."**_ the nightmare taunted before running back down the hallway.  
 _ **"See ya** **tomorrow, Tommy~"**_ cried out chica before Tommy woke up from the sound of his family's grandfather clock.

 _ **Four Days Till The Party**_

 **A/N: I just realized that I gave the nightmares cooler text than me... Well it's still pretty short but im waiting for a friend to help me come up with how i'm going to do a part of the story. I'll try to update soon. feel free to give feedback about the night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FnaF is owned by Scott Cawthon. Let's get this show on the road!**

 _Gasp._ Tommy shot up, fully awake. He looked around he was lying on the ground in his room, where he had cried himself to sleep the night before... With the door wide open...  
 _ **"You know he's hiding again."  
**_ "Of course he is... he always is." pointed out Tommy looking on the bridge of tear, the usual.  
 _ **"He won't stop until you find**_ **him."** **  
**"Well no matter what I do, he's going to find some way to torment me..." he said sadly as he looked over to his headless Foxy plush. _sigh_ "Well let's get going I guess..." he sighed as he walked out the door.  
 _ **"Over**_ **There"**  
"Thanks" he whispered, way to used to seeing fredbear everywhere he went. He then turned left into the living room.  
"RAHH!" Yelled out Michael as he popped out from behind the T.V.  
"AHHHHH!" screamed out Tommy as he fell to the ground crying.  
"hahahaha! cm'on get up ya crybaby." taunted Micheal taking off the Foxy mask he got from his dad being a co-founder of Freddy's.  
 _ **"Tomorrow is another day"**_  
"Good bye Children" William said as he walked into the room towards the door.  
"Hey d-dad, w-where's m-mommy?" asked Tommy in between his crying on the floor  
"She said that she was off to do an errand." He replied before walking out the door towards work, remembering what had happened to his wife. "She did always like to sing and dance..." he said to himself when he was out of earshot.

 **A/N: Let's see: ominous and obvious check, Way too short, check. Whats better, many short chapters, or longer chapters not as often?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: FnaF is owned by Scott Cawthon  
**

*Later that day at dinner*  
"hey uh, dad? asked Tommy shyly as he poked his fork at his dinner.  
"Yes, Tommy?" asked William as he looked up from the laptop he was using to make blueprints and plans.  
"When will mom be back, she's been gone all day..." he asked as he looked up from his food towards his father.  
"Sadly she has decided to abandon us, and so close to your birthday to Tommy..." lied William as he faked sadness, completely fooling Tommy.  
"re-really" asked Tommy quietly as he looked down crying slightly.  
"Say how about tomorrow you guys come with me to work?" asked William picking up his stuff as he rushed to leave, not wanting to deal with this any longer. 'Hopefully that will shut him up for awhile' he thought as he hurried to get away.  
"WAIT N-" screamed out Tommy in realization before being caught off by Micheal putting his hand over his mouth.  
"We can't wait, father." Micheal said as he watched his father walk out of earshot. "I tell you, Tommy, something is going on and he's not telling us something." he told Tommy as he removed his hand from his mouth.  
"We can't go tomorrow, Mike! If we go something might happen!" yelled out Tommy.  
"Ughhh, This again? Listen Tommy, stop being such a crybaby, sure Dad might be hiding something but we are not in danger!" he replied in annoyance walking to his room. "Have fun tomorrow!" he yelled behind him as he closed the door to his room and locked it.  
 _sigh_ Tommy then followed suit and left for his room. "Good night, fredbear." He said as he got into bed, ready to deal with _**Them**_ once again.

*12:00 AM*

 _ **"Hahahaha, Welcome back Tommy!"**_ Yelled the nightmares as Tommy once again went to try and survive once more.  
 **A/N: Sorry, I don't trust myself to do this correctly so just imagine what I said last chapter but double the insanity. Gonna go ahead and skip to 5 am.**

"1 hour left." said Tommy as he looked at the clock quickly before returning focus to the "Freddles" and got rid of the last of them  
 _ **"C'mon Tommy, you know we'll get in eventually. Might as well get it overwith."**_ Nightmare Bonnie calmy said from the hallway.  
"AHHH!" yelled Tommy as he ran to the door to hold it shut  
 _ **"See ya next time Tommy!"**_ yelled Foxy just as Tommy looked up to see the Fox reaching down to grab him

 _ **SCREEEEEE**_

"AHHH!" Tommy screamed as he shot up, looking around wildly before realizing he was safe. He then looked over to see that it was 6:00 am.

 _ **"3 days** **until**_ _ **the party..."**_

 **A/N: A long chapter compared to the last few, hope you enjoy**


End file.
